two guys working at a park
by brutalman69
Summary: RATED M /DRUG USAGE/ CURSING/SEX/ its just about the life of mordecai and rigby
1. Chapter 1

yo dawg that guys got a gatt! shoot man lets split BANG BANG BANG PAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPA!

It all started within the hour, the club was bouncing and everyone was having fun until... OH MY GO- BANG AHHHHHHH RUN! EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR- BANG! PAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPA ! two people had a gun, the first person had an mp5 ,the 2nd had a glock 17. then a rival gang member swung out sawed off double barrles POW POW. then everyone swarmed out of the club and ran to there cars. the cops showed up and made it worse. me and devon jumped over the rails of the parking lot and landed in the back of an old dodge ram pick up. then i took off my shirt and wrapped it around my hand and smashed the back glass and climed threw. once i was in the seat i found a shot gun and a box of shells. i handed the gun to devon and said cover us if any pigs come near! i then pulled out my bowie knife and jammed it in the ignition. VROOM VROOM. Shit they found us! WELL START CAPING! BANG BANG. he then flipped the shifter into reverce and plowed the pigs over.  
VRROOM VROOM thump thump thump. he swung the stering wheel around and whiped out of the parking lot and on to the road. after that he flipped the gears forward and floored it. then more cops showed up. Rand theres more of them!. Then shoot em!. allright you jigaboos! BANG BANG. devon shot one pig in his driving seat and he lurched out in front of the others and caused the bigest pile up in new york sence 83' (LOL). but then rand and devon felt their ride getting a bit bumpy. devon flew his head over the side to see what it was when he saw it was a flat tire. but in a few secounds that wouldent matter because. the swat team was cutting there ride in half with bullets! little did any of them know(excluding rand) that this was an old 78' which means this has front wheal drive.  
but the maine problem was devon couldent fit threw the back window so he hatched an idea... RAND! THROW THE PASSENGER SIDE DOOR OPEN! rand hit the gyro lock button (he loves knowing about cars) and leaned over ,opened the door,and proped it open with an old crowbar he found on short notice. devon took his chance and aimed at the hinges on the door BANG. it came of clean and on to the road. at this point the whole half of the truck devon was on had started to come off. devon threw his gun back threw the window and on to the seat, then he took of his shirt and wrapped it around the metal post of the window and tied it to his left hand. after that he jumped off (right when the tail end had snapped) the truck and swung into the passenger that he untied his shirt and put it back tuck and roll i now! they jumped only to land on there heads and die. GAME OVER just blinked on the screen almost in a mocking tone before mordecai and rigbys face. Alright dude we suck, but i gotta say this new GTA 4 arcade game is actually pretty fun. rigby ..., hey dude lets get drinks at the coffee shop! said mordecai. man you just wanna go to stare at lady pecs all day! said rigby. uhh umm no i dont ? ,at this point mordecai blushed hardcore. HMM HMM ya suurrrrreee. rigby implied. OH YA well at least i dont dig moles without glasses. mordecai knew he had him right were he wanted him. but i ...no i dont... STOP TALKING!. rigby managed to utter out. OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH! in yo face!. the blue bird shouted. but seriously lets go. mordecai said gestering twords the cart.

_authers note_

_tell me how i did in the reviews btw this is my first fanfiction_


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai put his key into the carts ignition and flipped it right. Rigby turned the switch to the radio. Summer time lo-o-oving loving in the summer time!. rigby quickly flipped it off. "ughh god damn it". The brown racoon mumbled under his breath. Dont worry, said mordecai, just put this in. Mordecai handed him a journey CD. "YEAAAAAAAYEAAAA! dude where'd you get this!?" Rigby said. I got it at that cd shop across the road from the video store. Mordecai said in reply. Oh you mean randy's records? asked rigby. Yup apparently they came around to this century and started selling cd's. Mordecai said in reply to rigby. mordecai and rigby both started grunting, HMM HMM HMM HMM!. Dude were here! said mordecai as the cart came to a slow stop. They both hopped out. mordecai grabbed the keys behind him while rigby ran inside to the coffee shop. They both ran into the shop to get there usual seats. then margret comes around the corner with two coffees. Hey guys what are you up to today? Margret said as she sat down across from Mordecai. Oh hey Margret! um nothing much! She suddenly got a devilish yet seducive look on her face. After a few secounds Mordecai felt unfamilier feathers on his right upper thigh. He turned to see margret with her right arm under the table. Hey rigby. said mordecai. what?.said rigby. Hows bout you drive yourself home tonight?


	3. Chapter 3

Mordecai woke up in margrets bed with a sticky note attached to his beak. uggh what the hell? He managed to groan out as he was waking up. He took the note off his beak and read it in his head. " Mordecai i left early to head to work PS i had a fun time last night (;. Mordecai chuckled under his breath remembering everything that happened last night. He slowly climbed out of bed and head too the door shutting it behind him. After a while he made it too the park. right when muscle man flew past him in a cart WHHHHOOOOOOOOO! with hi-fives ghost right in the cart beside him. Mordecai just started stroling threw(since it was his day off). When he reached the house he heard loud banging and crashing. so he decided he would check it out. Mordecai opened up the door and saw benson on his drum set. whoa! dude do you know anything!? The exited blue jay said with inthusiasm.  
umm yes do you know "we built this city?" the gumball machine asked. Oh yeeeeaa i know that one I can actually play that on keytar Mordecai said. say wanna play with me? benson said handing Mordecai his keytar. sure why not? Mordecai said. OK 1 2, 1 2 3 4!  
We built this city!

We built this city on rock annd roooollllllll!

We built this city!

We built this city! on rock annnd roooooooooolllllll!

pa papapapapapaapa

Say you dont know me  
or recognize my face!

say you dont care  
who gos to that kind of place!

knee deep in the hoopla,  
sinking in your fight!

too many runaways!  
eating up the night!  
while they played that rigby was down in the basement harvesting his weed plants for tonight. he took out his bong and filled it with pot. he then went up stairs with a bag full of snuf and paper and hid his stash under his trampoline. rigby took out a lighter and placed it under his bong and lit it. then he took one big hit and zoned out on Mordecai's bed.

_authers note _

_in case you dont know mordecai was singing_

_review ! please !_


	4. Chapter 4

while they played that rigby was down in the basement harvesting his weed plants for tonight. he took out his bong and filled it with pot. he then went up stairs with a bag full of snuf and paper and hid his stash under his trampoline. rigby took out a lighter and placed it under his bong and lit it. then he took one big hit and zoned out on Mordecai's bed.

After mordecai had finished his jam session with benson, he came up stairs to see rigby high as hell on his bed. Hey man did you save any for me? mordecai asked. Rigby started laughing uncontrollably(for some reason) and pointed to the trampoline he used as a bed. Oh thanks man. The blue jay replied to the racoons gesture. Mordecai then layed out his weed on his bed stand and wrapped his paper around it. He stuck the joint in his mouth and lit it up. After that rigby pulled out a record player and threw a boston record in the chamber then he proceeded to move the scratching arm over the brightly colored record. After a few hours the two had a wicked case of the munchies. Dude im hungry as hell. mordecai said coming out of his trance. While rigby was still lying there on his trampoline. Just then benson started slamming his fist on the door. Hey guys we gotta talk for a secound. Benson said trying to be as calm as possible.  
OH SHIT dude! throw me a pillow. rigby said with fear in his eyes. Mordecai responded by throwing a pillow to rigby while yelling "just a second benson!" while mordecai and rigby were doing there best to clear the smoke, benson was loosing his pacints... YOU GUYS BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR OR ILL KICK IT DOWN!. Benson screamed at the top of his lungs. just then the door swung open as mordecai and rigby stood there with sunglasses on(if benson saw there blood shot eyes he would know they were high) Ok i was just trying to tell you guys theres someone at the door asking for you. The gumball machine said pulling back his regular shade of red. umm ok. rigby said scampering away to answer it. when he opened the door it was no other then eileen wearing a beautiful dress.  
she put on her most seducive voice and said "Hey rigby you wanna hang out?".

authers note

i have horrible writters block and i dont really have any good ideas ill try to write more monday.


	5. Chapter 5

authers note

hey! im back , sorry i haven't been around much ive been busy between school and my social life but this chapter should crack you crack fanatics up! SO STRAP IN!

rigby tried to speak the best he could but yet eileen caught him in a trance. i...i...i... uhhhh ye.. yeah ok! rigby sttuterd out. rigby then snatched the keys to the cart and stepped past eileen(who was wearing her contacts) down the steps and into the drivers seat. eileen hopped in beside him and started rubing his upper thigh. rigby of course had one thought going threw his head. OH SHIT ...OH SHIT... SHE WANTS THE DICK ...SHE WANTS THE DICK! rigby put on his best poker face (which was just awful) and started the cart. awhile after they left mordecai was still stuck in his room with benson. it got kinda akward so mordecai pulled out his phone to check for texts (although he new there wasnt any) soooooooooo umm do you play punchies benson? mordecai managed to pull from his beak. Whats that? how do you play? Benson questioned. like this! Mordecai then threw a right hook to bensons arm. But benson got so pissed HEY! next thing mordecai knew benson pushed him out the window by mistake. mordecai screamed as he was plumeting to his death. AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! mordecai then closed his eys expecting mortal death, but when it never came he opened his eyes and relized he was gliding over the park! he had his wings extended out and was flying! HOLY SHIT! mordecai dragged from his beak. he started flapping and flew even further. he then spun around and headed back to the house. when he reached closer to the house he dident realize how fast he was going when WHAM! he hit smack dab into the door beak first. benson opened the door and pulled mordecai into the house and on to the couch (mordecai had passd out).

meanwhile

Rigby walked threw the door with dazed eyes,fur ruffled about, and lipstick covering him from head to toe. he threw the keys on the end table and walked towards the couch when he saw his friend. Mordecai! what happend ?! mordecai jumped in his positon and looked at rigby. Dude im alright calm down, hey where were yo... just then benson walked threw the doorway from the kitchen to the living room with some tylonal and water. thanks benson mordecai said in a low voice. there was a long silence when rigby broke it and said, so what happened?! benson then walked out of the room and left mordecai to explain. well when you left benson was still in the room so i asked him if he played punchies, and he dident know what it was so i showed him by punching his arm and he pushed me out of the window well before i knew it i was flying with my wings extended and when i flew back i sorta hit my head on the door and passed out. When mordecai was done he popped his pills back and asked rigby...Dude so what happened to you?. rigby thought about what he should say and responded with... i umm hung out with eileen. mordecai sqinted his eyes at rigby and said you got layed dident you?


End file.
